


Obey Me! One Shots

by christinaashblood



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Female pronouns, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, female main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinaashblood/pseuds/christinaashblood
Summary: These are an accumulation of one shots that I have thought of for the game Obey Me!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character & Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Obey Me! One Shots

This is just the first page where I am going to explain which chapter has which character in it and a brief summary. If you have a suggestion, leave it in the comments and I'll see if I can do it! Also, if there is a SFW chapter, I'll put it in the description. If not, expect there to be smut.

Ch. 1: Mammon x Reader- Mammon is a huge sub (some BDSM themes in this one btw)  
Ch. 2: Asmo x Reader- Asmo and reader has a serious panty kink  
Ch. 3: Beel x Reader- Fluff turns to very fluffy smut (he's such a sweety I can't)  
Ch. 4: Mammon x Reader- Jealous Mammon is Jealous Mammon  
Ch. 5: Beel x Reader x Belphie- Very very fluffy, yet naked cuddles  
Ch. 6: Levi x Reader- Levi is a sub but has a major praise kink  
Ch. 7: Satan x Reader- Satan is a literal gentleman in the streets and demon in the sheets (lovely date but very very rough after)  
Ch. 8: Lucifer x Reader- Lucifer is stressed out and needs reassurance that he's doing ok  
Ch. 9: Belphie x Reader- Belphie's wet dream ;)  
Ch. 10: Lucifer x Reader- Reader has a wing kink and Lucifer is the one with the most wings


End file.
